Sold Out
by Ohioan0897
Summary: Sasuke runs from Sakura. Will Itachi protect him?


Me and my friend Whit were bored one night and we made up a little skit idea…. I will have what was originally written at the very end, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with Broken Existence for the moment so I decided to do this!! I wanted to write… SUE ME!!! BTW this is when Sasuke was still little. I think this can be described as a crack fic. :)

Sasuke ran through Konoha searching for his brother. He wanted desperately to run to the teen's protective arms. After running through virtually the whole village, Sasuke thought of the training grounds, immediately he changed his course. Once the boy made it there, he saw Itachi.

"Itachi, Itachi!!" Sasuke cried in desperation. "HELP!!!" The said teen turned around to see his brother running in a beeline straight for him. Itachi couldn't help but to laugh inwardly at this. The boy running for his protection with tears in his wide eyes. It was very amusing.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi managed without smiling.

"Brother, she's after me!!!" screamed the boy in fright.

"Who is? What is?" Itachi asked out of curiosity. He wanted to know who could make his dear little brother so scared.

"It's Sakura!! Please hide me!!" Sasuke pleaded with all his might.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked once more. He thought the name should sound familiar.

"She's the girl who stalks me when you're not around! She won't leave me alone!!" The look in Sasuke's eyes almost sent Itachi over the edge and falling to laughter. But the teen still held his cool.

"So is there something specific you want me to do about it?" The boy looked at his brother in absolute horror.

"Stop her! Hide me! Anything!!" Itachi couldn't help but torment his younger counterpart.

"And why would I do something like that?" The older teen nearly doubled over in laughter when his brother's face grew 3 times more frightened.

"You're kidding me!! Brother, don't you love me?!" Sasuke's eyes cried out for help.

"Time is running out" Itachi couldn't help but smirk when the boy's face grew ghostly pale.

"I'll tell the whole village you're a pedophile!!" Sasuke thought he had won.

"And where, pray tell little brother, is your proof?" The words echoed in the young boy's head. He wondered briefly of Itachi really was going to sell him out. However he didn't have much time to worry about because he could hear Sakura calling for him in the distance. Itachi smirked when he heard her.

"You do realize she is nearly here? Do you still want me to stop her?" Sasuke looked at the teen like he was an idiot_. That was a new look_. It made Itachi smirk all the more. "Uh oh, here she comes. You better hide."

"NO!! Don't say anything!!" and on that note Sasuke ran and hid in the closest, thickest bush he could find. Right after the last piece of Sasuke's hair was hidden from view, a small pink haired girl walked into the area. _I think I have seen her around the Uchiha compounds…_

"Itachi-san, have you seen Sasuke-kun? Do you know where he went?" The little girl asked sweetly. He wondered how she knew his name.

"Why should I tell you?" It slightly startled Itachi when she grinned evilly.

"Because I think you want this," she said as she walked over to a tree. The little girl pulled out a tied up blonde boy with a gag in his mouth. The teen looked the boy over, pointed towards Sasuke's bush, and took the little blonde with him when he left. Naruto screamed in protest with tears in his eyes.

Seeing this entire thing take place, Sasuke jumped out from the bush. It was no longer safe. "Damn you to hell WEASEL!!!" the boy screamed as he dashed away once more.

Looking behind himself Itachi smirked as he thought,_ Sorry little brother, you're on your own. I have what I want._

END

Yeah so this was just kind of a random idea we had. I have what we had originally thought here at the bottom :) Run Sasuke RUN!! Sorry it wasn't very long… Hope you enjoyed it!! And please review!! I love reviews, they make me squeal with joy!! But then I get yelled at for being loud… A girl just can't win can she? Can she?! *cries*

Sasuke: Itachi, Itachi!!! HELP

Itachi: What?

Sasuke: She's after me!!!

Itachi: Who?! What?!

Sasuke: Sakura!!

Itachi: Who?

Sasu: That annoying chick with the pink hair………

Ita: oh….. what was her name?

Sasu: SA-KU-RA!!!

Ita: And what am I supposed to do about it?

Sasu: stop her….

Ita: And why would I do that?

Sasu: Cus yur me big bwother and yu lobe me?

Ita: Nice try

Sasu: Ill Tell EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE ABOUT YOUR PEDOPHILIA!!!!

Ita: Where is your proof?

Sasu: ……..

Ita: *smirks*

Sasu: damn…….

Ita: So do you want me to stop her still?

Sasu: YES

Ita: Oh too late here she comes!!!!!!

Sasu: NOOOOOO!!!!! *hides behind a bush*

Sakura: Itachi-san where did Sasuke go?

Ita: What makes you think I would tell you that?

Saku: *drags Naruto out of nowhere* You want this don't you?

Ita: *points to the bush, and proceeds to drag Naru to do to him what he will :D*

Naruto: Mmmph!!! Mmmph!!!

Sasu: Damn you to hell WEASEL!!!

Ita: *grins* heh your on your own I got what I want!


End file.
